


Lunchbreak Liaison

by noalinnea



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Jonas skip lunch. Together. In a trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchbreak Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.

Richard struggled to keep his face impassive while they made their way over to Jonas’ trailer; his entire body humming with anticipation.

Next to him Jonas chuckled softly. “Easy, Richard, slow down a bit, mh? Or everybody will start wondering where we’re off to at this speed.”

Richard shot him a sideways glance and found him smirking his impossibly wide smirk. “I got long legs that make for long strides,” he said matter-of-factly, feeling a grin tug at his lips.

“Yeah, right,” Jonas laughed. “That, and it’s been half a week.”

“And whose fault is that?” Richard muttered under his breath. Jonas just grinned. For a moment there only was the sound of their steps on the gravel.

“Don’t worry,” Jonas said with a conspiratory grin when he opened the door to his trailer. “You’re not the only one who’s impatient here.” He glanced over his shoulder, critically eyeing their surroundings, before stepping inside. “Come on, old man, we don’t want people to gossip about us.”

Richard followed him inside, pulling the door shut behind himself. Jonas was in his space before he had managed to turn around, an expectant gleam in his eyes.

“Lock it,” he said quietly, his tone striking an intriguing note between command and request, and Richard felt his lip twitch in amusement when he complied without a word, turning around the key ever so slowly, his eyes firmly fixed on Jonas.

When the lock clicked shut, Richard had no time to savor the smirk that chased over Jonas’ face before he had wrapped one hand around Richard’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, hungry, demanding, impatient, without much room for finesse.

“I thought we’d never make it through the morning,” he murmured against Richard’s lips while his fingers were already struggling with the fastenings of his jacket. Richard deepened the kiss instead of an answer, shrugging out of his jacket before in turn reaching for the hem of Jonas’ shirt and yanking it over his head.  
“Come on,” he said in between two kisses, his voice barely above a whisper. “Hurry.”

“Hell, yes,” Jonas replied breathlessly, sliding his hands underneath Richard’s shirt and around his waist to pull him closer. His teeth nipped at Richard’s lip, causing Richard’s breath to hitch.

Taking a firm grip around Jonas’ naked arms he nudged him backwards towards the little couch, his impatience growing with every second passing. Jonas chuckled against his lips when the back of his legs hit the couch, and wrapped his arms around Richard’s shoulders to pull him down with him when he let himself sink backwards.

Richard stretched out on top on Jonas and trailed a line of quick kisses down his neck. Jonas nails raked over his back, and his teeth found his earlobe, nipping gently. Richard shifted his weight, pressing more tightly against Jonas. He was hard, unmistakably so, just as hard as he was, and the thought that he was hard for him, for him alone, sent a shiver down Richard’s spine.

“Come on,” Jonas whispered, threading his fingers into Richard’s hair to pull him closer, and his voice was a little hoarse.

Richard shifted, pulling Jonas with him as he rolled onto his side, precariously balancing on the edge of the narrow couch for a moment before Jonas gripped his leg and trapped it between his own, stabilizing their position. Then his hand was on his fly and Richard didn’t even try to suppress the moan that tore from his throat when Jonas’ fingers traced the outline of his cock through his trousers. For one agonizing moment he just rubbed his palm against his crotch, his pressure deliberately light, until Richard growled impatiently and caught his hand to press it more firmly against his erection.

Jonas chuckled breathlessly. “I like your enthusiasm,” he whispered before capturing Richard’s lips again.

Richard slid his hand into his trousers, wrapping it around his cock. “I suggest you shut up now,” he said, setting a slow pace.

Jonas’ breath hitched. “Make me,” he said against his lips, opening his fly and tugging his cock out of his boxers.

“I intent to,” Richard replied, turning his head to whisper into Jonas’ ear, just barely grazing his earlobe with his lips while he quickened his strokes. “I’ll have you come into your pants in no time, you know that.”

Jonas moaned quietly and his fingernails dug into Richards back while his other hand matched the rhythm Richard had set.

“You’ve been staring at me all morning,” Richard continued, tracing the shell of Jonas’ ear with the tip of his tongue. “Were you hard then, too? Tell me.”

Jonas was rocking into his strokes now, and his breath came in short little pants. “Damn, Rich,” he breathed into Richard’s shoulder, his beard tickling Richard’s skin.

“Were you?” Richard repeated, catching his earlobe between his teeth and biting down.

“Yes,” Jonas moaned, tightening his grip around Richard’s shoulders. “Yes, yes, I was.”

“Good,” Richard murmured, picking up on speed. “Were you thinking about us? Like this? With my hand wrapped around your cock?”

Jonas just nodded, his breathing ragged.

“Were you, Jonas?”

“Yes, God, yes, yes, please, Rich, I-“ Richard captured Jonas lips, silencing him. Jonas was close, Richard could tell from the sounds he was making, little throaty moans; from the way his rhythm became erratic; from the way he was clinging to him. Just a couple of strokes more and he would come apart, stifling his cry of release in his shoulder, bucking against Richard, his eyes closed, his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead.

Richard pulled back a little. “Look at me.” His tone was gentle, and there was a look of surprise in Jonas’ eyes when he opened them to catch Richard’s gaze. But then Richard changed the angle of his strokes, and watched Jonas sink his teeth into his lower lip, his brow furrowing in concentration while he struggled to keep his eyes open. He rocked into Richard strokes, hard and fast now, not measured to draw this out, too strong his desire to watch Jonas come apart.

He came a couple of seconds later, with the familiar low cry, beautifully arching his back while he spent into Richard’s hand, his eyes never leaving Richard’s.

Richard groaned, wrapping his hand around Jonas’, guiding his strokes when his rhythm faltered. Jonas smiled up at him, watching his expression just as intently as he had seconds ago.

“Come for me,” he whispered, and it didn’t take more than another three hard strokes and Richard came over their hands, struggling to keep his eyes open while his orgasm rippled through him. Jonas’ smile widened, and then he was tugging at his arm, pulling him close. Richard complied with a sigh, letting his head sink onto Jonas chest and closing his eyes for a second. Right next to his ear Jonas’ heart was racing just as fast as his own, and for a moment neither of them moved while they both tried to catch their breath.

Then Jonas sighed contently and dropped a soft kiss onto the crown of Richard’s head.

“Rich?” He sounded cautious all of a sudden, and Richard turned his head to look at him. There was a smile on Jonas’ lips, but not his trademark boyish smirk; it was softer, almost timid.

Richard hummed. “Mh?” Following a sudden impulse he reached out to wipe his thumb over Jonas cheek, causing his smile to widen.

He turned his head to plant a kiss onto Richard’s fingers. “Nothing,” he murmured, dropping his gaze for a second. “It’s just-“

Richard gently tilted up his chin and caught his eyes. “This is nice,” he said quietly, and Jonas nodded, his eyes bright.

“It is,” he said.

Richard brushed his lips over his cheek. “Then maybe we should stop doing this in a trailer during lunch break,” he said.

Jonas chuckled, resting his forehead against Richard’s.

“Yes, maybe we should.”


End file.
